Rio: una aventura
by Zhumbha
Summary: Las aventuras que los guacamayos azules tuvieron después de un infierno, pero un viejo peligro a vuelto: el hombre.


Rio: Una aventura

**Capítulo 1: inicia el juego**

_Hay algo que nos impulsa,_

_Mucho más que libertad._

_Se llama alegría_

_Y hay por doquier,_

_Y ahora también_

_Llegó hasta aquí._

_Invade familias_

_Y las llena de felicidad_

_A todos ellos, juntos al fin_

_Tras ir por lo que_

_Consideran también _

_Parte de su vida._

_Es lo que abunda en el mundo_

_Y nunca faltara_

_Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca_

Las aves empezaron a cantar, y también a bailar, y todas cantaron, y todas bailaron, pues era carnaval. De entre todo el coro de miles de aves, se destacaban siete de ellas, todas azules, y todas una familia, más o menos. Dos de los guacamayos empezaron a hacer maniobras, y mientras las hacían, otros dos se les acercaron. Uno de ellos era Blu, y lo acompañaba su esposa Perla, y el otro era Esteban, y lo acompañaba su novia Dana. Obviamente Blu y su hijo, en su afán de mostrar quién era mejor, se chocaron, y obviamente cayeron al suelo, donde obviamente se dieron un buen golpe.

-Blu, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Perla

-sí-dijo él casi dormido

-gracias por preocuparte de mí, mamá-respondió irónico Esteban

-vamos a descansar un poco-le dijo Dana a su novio

-¿y sus hermanos?-preguntó Perla

-ellos...están bastante bien-dijo Dana guiñándole un ojo a su suegra

-ya entendí-respondió Perla con otro guiño

Otros dos guacamayos bajaron. Eran Sergio y Adriana, con su creciente relación.

-ayúdenme a llevarme a su padre, y suegro-dijo Perla

-¿suegro?-dijo Sergio nervioso

-solo ayúdame-le respondió Adriana

-¿y tu hermano?-le preguntó Perla a su hija

-fue al club, creo-dijo ella

-no lo creo, lo sé-dijo Perla-solo espera a que venga a mi nido-agregó con mirada de águila

Con esfuerzos, llegaron al nido, bastante lejos del ruido, y esperaron a que Blu despertara. El santuario había progresado, igual que su jefe y dueño, Tulio, y su esposa Linda. El santuario había crecido, para ampliar la protección de la fauna en el lugar, sobretodo de las aves. El obvio ícono del santuario era la familia de spixii. Mientras que los científicos del lugar seguían trabajando para encontrar más spixii, que los había, las aves paseaban y jugaban, y los pequeñuelos huérfanos eran cuidados en el santuario por hembras destacadas, de entre las cuales estaba Dana.

Cuando Blu despertó, solo estaba Perla, durmiendo.

-querida, vamos a bailar-dijo Blu para despertarla

-¿qué?-preguntó ella somnolienta

-vamos a bailar

-es de noche

-¿qué?, ¿dormí todo el día?

-dos días seguidos

-rayos

-bueno, a dormir (trollface)

-que chistosita, ¿eh?

Blu empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Perla, y ella siguió el juego, y rieron tanto que despertaron a todos los vecinos.

-¡para!-gritó Perla riendo

-¡cállense!-gritó uno

-¡silencio!-gritó otro

De repente entró Sergio, somnoliento.

-se parecen a Carlos cuando vuelve del bar-se quejó él

-hablando de él, ¿dónde está?-preguntó Perla

-está en mi árbol-dijo Sergio molesto

-¿no lo comparten?-preguntó Blu

-no, él se coló-se quejó Sergio-por piedad, déjenme dormir aquí, solo esta noche-agregó él de rodillas, más o menos

-¿por qué no vas al árbol de Esteban?, Dana y Adriana está cuidando a los niños esta noche-le preguntó Perla

-eso creía yo-respondió Sergio mostrando un cachetazo en su cara mientras se ponía rojo cual tomate

-¿por qué no vuelves a tu árbol?-le preguntó Blu

-porque Carlos está ahí-se quejó Sergio de nuevo-y está con Nico y Pedro-

-¿qué dices querida, lo dejamos entrar?-preguntó Blu a su esposa

-seré un santo-dijo Sergio en lágrimas

-de acuerdo, puedes dormir aquí-dijo Blu sonriendo

-en el hueco de arriba-dijo Perla malévolamente

-¿arriba?-preguntó Sergio

-ve a revisarlo-le dijo Blu igual de malévolo

Sergio subió y encontró el hueco, un triste pedazo de hueco en la cima del árbol, pero para no quedar de renegón, aceptó y durmió ahí, más o menos.

-buenas noches, mi Blu

-buenas noches, Perla

Ambos durmieron al instante, no sin antes darse un beso. Perla era todavía una niña por dentro, y soñaba con su especie, y se preguntaba por qué estaban así, escondidos. Blu por su parte, soñaba pesadillas, a veces sobre volverse abuelo y cuidar a sus nietos, otras cuando Perla lo pillaba en el bar. Pero la peor de todas apareció esa noche:

_-despierta, Blu, despierta-_dijo una suave voz

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Blu a la voz, y la luz que la cubría se disipó y se vio una figura dulce, de color banco, a excepción de un collar rojo en el cuello, y dos lágrimas rojas saliendo de los ojos

_-soy Nylya, guardiana de los muertos_

-¿mu-mu-muertos?

_-exacto. Escúchame, Blu, mis superiores están enojados, enfadados, irritados._

-¿por qué?

_-¡por ti!, tú y tu familia corren gran riesgo, porque nunca debieron volver a vivir_

-no entiendo

_-tú y tu esposa terminaron su deber hace diez años, once meses, tres días y cuatro horas_

-que tétrica

_-no entiendes, ¿verdad?, ni tú, ni tu esposa, tus dos hijos y tu nuera debieron volver_

-eso no tiene sentido, si ya pasó un año, ¿por qué recién lo dicen ahora?

_-porque yo te comprendo, y prefiero que te quedes en ese mundo, pero para hacerlo, recuerda: tu ser más preciado morirá, ¿quién será?, ¿alguno de tus hijos, o tu esposa?_

-esto no es justo, quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia, no con una pesadilla

_-¿pesadilla o realidad? No importa, porque ya estoy aquí. ¿Sabes quién eres?, ¿sabes qué debes hacer para ser perdonado?_

-no

_-escúchame, mi apuesto Blu, escucha la profecía:_

"_Veo dos plumas, cayendo al vacío"_

"_las plumas son azules, y son de polluelos, pues son pequeñas"_

"_el paisaje es frio, y hay nieve"_

"_decido caminar, y me entristece lo que veo"_

"_una de las plumas tiene rojo, y es rojo de la sangre"_

"_en medio de la nieve, están dos polluelos, uno vivo, y el otro..."_

"_el polluelo me ve, y me dice: ayuda, mi amigo..."_

"_No puedo evitarlo, y salgo volando de ahí"_

"_mientras vuelo, dos figuras azules, ya mayores, me escoltan"_

"_uno me intenta agredir, y el otro me intenta hablar"_

"_miro al frente, y una bola de fuego me pega"_

"_caigo al suelo, y veo a una madre con cuatro polluelos, y otra madre, con uno"_

"_las dos madres se distraen, y dejan a los polluelos jugar"_

"_no falta mucho, va a comenzar"_

"_¡INICIA YA!, ¡la caza de guacamayos azules!"_

"_Refúgiense de los cazadores"_

"_aléjense de las aldeas"_

"_júntense en grupos, o mueran"_

"_Veo una bandada de ellos, caer en picada"_

"_intento salir"_

"_oigo el grito de una niña, el llanto de una madre"_

"_Veo hacia la familia, y no vive nadie"_

"_cazados, cazados, cazados"_

"_Perros persiguen heridos, águilas cazan desde arriba, rifles y arcos y pistolas y piedras bombardean"_

"_caen miles de cuerpos, y los devoran los carroñeros"_

"_asquerosos filandros, comadrejas, ratas y milanos"_

"_no quedan muchos de nosotros"_

"_vamos...a morir"_

"_Comenzará la venganza"_

"_los tambores sonarán"_

"_los soldados marcharán"_

"_sangre, cuerpos, tripas regadas"_

"_Ellos pagarán por lo que hicieron"_

"_no con la muerte"_

"_con la vida...igual a la que vivieron los que sobrevivieron"_

"_enloquecerán, y morirán"_

"_y yo me reiré sobre sus esqueletos"_

"_y sus cráneos arrancaré"_

"_y mis alas, con su sangre pintaré"_

"_y rojo me volveré"_

"_Mi armadura serán sus huesos"_

"_mi espada será el fuego"_

"_y mi escudo, el dolor"_

"_y mi ejército, serán mis recuerdos"_

"_viene la guerra"_

"_los tambores suenan ya"_

"_la tierra se cubre de cadáveres"_

"_nadie sobrevive, muerte ahí, allá"_

"_la guerra contra la paz"_

"_y morirán, los que mataron"_

"_enloquecerán, los que enloquecieron"_

"_y los débiles...morirán de todas formas"_

"_seremos venerados"_

"_respetados y obedecidos"_

"_la raza azul, se elevará"_

"_y se vengará"_

"_sus enemigos caerán"_

"_los guerreros morirán, las mujeres llorarán, y los niños abandonados serán"_

"_oponerse a la extinción"_

"_es un deber que se debe realizar"_

"_matar o morir"_

"_eso dicto yo"_

-no entendí nada-dijo Blu

_-es la profecía. Alguien está destinado a destruir un mal que azota a todas las aves. El elegido, en carne y hueso, será aquel que muera, y será aquel que será olvidado por todos-respondió Nyrya_

-sigo sin entender, porque no hay nada malo en esta selva. Bueno, nos encontramos con Pepillo en algún lugar, luego nos salvó un psicópata de los nuestros. Luego despertamos en una cueva, luego salimos y aquí estamos-dijo Blu

_-¿quieres saber qué pasará si no muere uno de ustedes?_

-ya que lo preguntas...

Blu despertó, mojado, por decirlo así, y salió a respirar aire fresco, todavía era de noche, y desde una rama de su árbol, subió al hueco, y bajó a Sergio hasta su nido, y lo dejó ahí. De ahí, Blu decidió ir por Rafael, y que mejor lugar para empezar la búsqueda que el garaje de Luiz.

Para cuando llegó, Luiz y Rafael estaban, extrañamente, sobrios.

-Rafael-le dijo Blu al mismo

-Blu-dijo Rafael

-Blu-dijo Luiz

-Rafael, ¿qué hacen aquí?-le preguntó Blu

-esperamos a la banda, ¡vamos a jugar dominó!-respondió Luiz

-pero Luiz no puede hacer nada de eso-dijo Blu

-¡yo soy el árbitro!-dijo Luiz

-déjame adivinar, tu esposa está en el bar, ¿verdad?-preguntó Blu

-si-dijo Rafael deprimido-¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-¡vine a charlar, a reir, y a eso. Cuéntenme algo chicos!-dijo Blu

-pues...

-busco algo para distraerme, creo que en esa cueva olvidé algo-dijo Blu, evitando conversación-hasta luego chicos

Blu salió volando de ahí, dejando a Rafa y a Luiz confundidos. Y se dirigió a la cueva, de donde hace tiempo, había propuesto, muy valientemente, salir corriendo, pero Blu ya no era el de antes, y había aprendido a defenderse, y a defender a su familia. Por lo tanto, entrar a una cueva donde estaba el fantasma de un loco no sería problema, pero al entrar, una figura extraña se le apareció enfrente. Era de buen tamaño, y aunque había mucha luz, solo se veía una figura negra misteriosa. La figura sacó lo que parecía una espada como las medievales, y sin un solo esfuerzo cargó una espada más grande que él mismo.

La figura apuntó con la espada a Blu, y la espada le pinchó el cuello. La garganta de Blu empezó a botar sangre, y la espada se iluminó de un tono verde, y la herida de Blu había desaparecido, sin dejar pistas algunas. La figura de repente guardó su espada, la cual se hizo más pequeña en ese instante, y la figura se fue. Blu, que apenas había logrado entender lo que pasó, perdió su valentía y decidió volver a su nido, pero una figura verde le embistió y Blu cayó al suelo. Cuando intentó ver a su atacante vio dos ojos blancos que, aún sin pupila ni iris, parecían verlo con odio.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó el atacante, con una voz extraña, como aguda y siniestra a la vez, y mientras Blu pensaba como salir de ahí, sentía unas garras en su pecho, pero eran diferentes, pues se sentía algo horriblemente puntiagudo.

-¡me llamo...Blu!, ¿qué quieres de mí?-respondió Blu asustado, pues a pesar de haber entrenado en el curso de Kung-fu del profesor Nozomi Aida, versión Blu-ray, el japonés ese nunca había dicho nada acerca de ser atacado por la espalda por ningún desconocido con voz chistosa. Blu maldijo a la garantía de diez días, al maestro ese y al vendedor de reputación dudosa que le vendió el disco.

-¿Blu?, ¿qué clase de nombre de maricón es ese?

-¿cómo que de maricón?, ¿qué no estás viendo?

-pues soy ciego, pero siento, por ejemplo... ¡qué asco! Te orinaste encima de mí. Entiendo que estás asustado compadre, pero no es para tanto, en especial si acabo de lavarme

-¿y tú para que atacas?, no me aguanto si alguien está encima de mí

-¿alguna vez te dijeron que dijiste algo que sonó mejor en tu cabeza que con los demás?

-una vez, en el club de mascotas de Minnesota, pero juro que no me refería a eso

-¿eso?

-dije que quería hacerlo, y me refería a jugar Pacman

-¿te han dicho que eres un loco y que dices cosas sin sentido?

-dos veces, creo, pero si tenían sentido

-ya veo que esta noche será eterna. ¿Dónde está la cortesía? Sigue a Marvin y Marvin no te arrancará los riñones y se los comerá

-glup

-¡estoy bromeando cumpa! ¿Qué clase de loco comería riñones?, todos saben que eso es enfermo. No, no, no, siempre se inicia con el corazón, y después los riñones

-¿es una broma enferma?

-¡jajajajajajaja!, ¡caíste de nuevo!, no, yo no como corazón o riñón de ave... ¿eres una ave?

-sí, creo que sí. ¡Sí!, un gran sí

-que bien, no tendré que clavarte mis garras si intentas darme veneno

-¿de dónde rayos sacaré veneno?

-yo que sé

-¿nunca te dijeron que estabas loco?

-solo mi mamá y mi papá, pero no es cierto, lo dijeron simplemente porque maté a mis hermanos y les clavé una cuchillo a cada uno

-...

-¡jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Es un chiste!, tienes que diferenciar compadre

-se me va a grabar, ¿en fin, cómo te llamas?

-**M**etódico **A**utosuficiente **R**aro **V**oraz **I**ndeformable **N**eurótico, o ignorando las burlas de los demás, Marvin

-¿tuviste que perder tiempo en payasadas?

-se me ocurren sobre la marcha, por ejemplo, si te llamas "Blu", _que feo nombre_...

-¡te escuché!

-me imagino que tienes algo en particular, y como te orinaste encima de mí, supongo que eres un cobarde o que no tienes control eficiente de tu cuerpo

-estás loco

-¿el loco o el loco que está escuchando y peleando con el loco?

-esto no puede empeorar

**Sin embargo:**

Perla despertó al sentir que le faltaba algo, y grande fue el susto al ver que Sergio dormía a su lado, así que tomó medidas drásticas y literalmente lo botó del nido, y lo dejó en otro nido, ignorando si había alguien o no. Para cuando volvió a entrar, vio a la misma figura que Blu, y tras repetir lo mismo que hizo con Blu, desapareció, y Perla fue agarrada por una garra enorme, que le cubría el cuerpo, y cuando Perla quiso morder los dedos del enemigo, vio que sobre ellos estaban unos "protectores" hechos de metal puro, y adornados de tal forma, que impresionarían al mejor artista. Eran, por decirlo así, garras de metal, y las uñas terminaban en una filosas puntas, que estaban adornadas de sangre.

Perla intentó ver a su captor, y solo vio una cara calva horrible, y de repente, la cabeza de Perla chocó con algo y se desmayó.

**Disculpen que no comente sus historias, pero me falla la PC, y no puedo hacer muchas cosas. Espero que esto se publique bien.**

**Saludos y respeto, Mharynhoo.**


End file.
